Helter-skelter
by kakashikrazy256
Summary: "..Is that him?" "Who, that one?" "That's the one" "Boss said he'd probably show up dressed as a cop. "Do we grab him?" "What if we're wrong? The jewel will get taken and the boss will kill us!" "Doesn't matter...even if we're wrong, we can still get a good shag out of it…" A heist at a shady bar does not end well for Kid.
1. Chapter 1

**Helter-skelter**

**I was watching the new Magic Kaito anime series and ugh they're just teasing us with all these cute clothes they put Kaito in. They had him wear a cop uniform while wearing glasses with brown contacts (um can I say adorable?). I don't know how seeing him in a cop uniform led to this story but here it is. So if you want to visualize what Kaito looks like in this story, go find some pictures or gifs from Magic Kaito 1412 episode 10.**

**So I actually wanted to make this a really long one-shot but my muse was being a little shit. I was stuck on ending it x'D So I'll be attempting to finish it off this weekend. So have the first half of it. **

**Warnings: Mature content (drugs, mild sexual harassment) language, spelling/ grammar mistakes and a lot of sad Kid. There will be eventual noncon next chapter (Rating will change accordingly) **

**Reminder that drugs don't treat your mind well. OOC is to be expected when Kid is too fucked up to attempt a poker face. **

**Enjoy**

"I really don't understand why this heist couldn't wait until I got back from my trip, botchama. I don't like letting you have heists unsupervised."

Kid rolled his eyes as he took a sip from the glass of water in his hands. He pressed a hand against the wireless mic against his ear.

"Give me a break, Jii-chan. I'm a thief; I don't need to be supervised to steal." He muttered, eying the bartender that was standing a bit too close to hearing range. He stood from his seat at the counter, smiled and moved away. Glancing back, he watched the bartender take his empty glass, wash it, dry it and place it back on the shelf next to twenty identical cups. Good-he grinned and continued walking-no DNA evidence left behind.

"This is a highly suspicious heist." Jii insisted and the magician sighed.

"It's just a bar, Jii-chan. I always go to yours. No big deal, I'm nineteen now." Nineteen and enrolled in a university like any normal young adult.

"Blue Parrot hardly counts as a bar, botchama! And you agree that this heist is strange. That is why you invited Nakamori-keibu and the taskforce."

Kid frowned and leaned against a wall, careful to avoid people that were stumbling about, drunk beyond belief. That was true. The jewel in question belonged to the owner of a high-end bar in the edge of town. Most would not be able to enter without getting past the intimidating bouncers. He had found out about this jewel on pure coincidence; someone had posted online in a forum about visiting this nightclub and seeing it. A sapphire with dimensions big enough to encase a second jewel if it so wished to. He couldn't pass up this chance.

So he sent the notice.

The first strange thing he noticed was the lack of attention. If it were any other rich industrialist or politician, they would've called the police within minutes of receiving a Kaitou Kid notice. The owner of nightclub _Disturbia_ didn't even mention it.

"They mean to trap you, botchama. They want to take your life. Kaitou Kid's life." Jii's worried rasp reached his ears again.

"I know. That's why I sent the notice to Nakamori-keibu too. I knew he would force his way into the club even if the owner wished to keep it as discreet as possible." He chuckled, watching the inspector shy away from touchy ladies that were a bit too incoherent for the night. It had also made sneaking into the club easier.

"You said the owner didn't even close the club for the night?" Jii asked and Kid stared at the dance floor flooded with moving, sweaty bodies. The stinking musk of lust reached him and he wrinkled his nose.

"Hell no, it's a Saturday night. There's no way they'd close it. The taskforce has to squeeze in with everyone else. "

"But botchama-"

"Ooo~ Mr. Officer~" Kid blinked and turned to face two ladies he had not noticed before. He looked down at the uniform he was wearing. Right, he was a police officer right now.

"Hello ladies, what can I do for you tonight?" He smiled charmingly and the girls giggled.

"It's just that our dates for tonight have abandoned us. How about you keep us company? I do like a man in uniform." The raven haired one in the little black dress growled and latched onto his arm. The other nodded vehemently, eying the thief from head to toe.

"Ahaha…apologies but I'm on duty tonight. You ladies have fun!" He gently pried her fingers off his shirt and quickly stalked away. He shivered when he heard the disappointed groans trailing behind him.

"Damn it, he was cute too." The raven muttered, licking her lips.

"Not a bad ass either." The other whistled and Kaito felt a shiver run up his spine before he turned a corner leading to another dance floor. This night club was enormous with many different themes and complexes.

"As I was saying, it's pretty dangerous out there, botchama."

"Shhh, Jii-chan my heist starts in fifteen minutes. I need to concentrate." He looked up, searching for the staircase that led to the private rooms upstairs. The jewel was being held in a VIP room.

"Maybe I should head back to Tokyo right now…"

Kid snorted and made his way through the mass of people loitering around the halls.

"Even if you left Nagoya on an airplane at this very second, it'd still take an hour for you to get back to Tokyo. The heist will be long over by then. I'm alright, Jii-chan, stop freaking out. I'll be fine."

"I hope so, botchama…"

* * *

><p>"5-O, 5-O."<p>

"Christ, can't you warn us a little faster? The bastard almost saw me."

"They're the Kaitou Kid task force. What makes you think they have the balls to talk to you about lighting a joint?"

"Shut the hell up, boss said to look as inconspicuous as possible."

"Inconspicuous hah! What are you, some smart-ass professor? Speak Japanese, damn it."

"You want to fight me, asshole?!"

"Hey...is that him?"

"Where? Who? That one?"

"That cop over there."

"The one with the glasses?"

"That's the one."

"Ehh? Isn't he a bit young to be a cop?"

"Boss said he'd probably show up as one of them. Also said he'd probably be really young. He's the only one that looks like a brat out of the entire force."

"Do we grab him?"

"A-are you sure, that's him though? What if we're wrong? The jewel will get taken and the boss will kill us."

"Tch always such a pansy, Goda. Even if we're wrong, we can still get a good shag out of it…this kid ain't bad-looking."

"Ala~ Kanda-san is such a beast~."

"Shut the hell up, damn it…I'll go first…Get ready."

* * *

><p>"Hey there, Mr. Officer!"<p>

Kid's shoulders tensed and he paused, only two meters away from the door.

"Yes?" He smiled and turned around. It was a man this time; he was tall and muscular with dyed blonde hair and an unshaven face.

"Oh where are my manners, I am Kanda, manager of _Disturbia. _It's great to have you here, thank you for your hard work tonight."

The man grasped at the thief's gloved hands tightly and smiled politely.

"W-well, it's not a problem at all. Just doing my job." A nervous laugh escaped his throat and he noticed the neon clock hanging on the wall. Only nine minutes left.

"If you don't mind, I'm supposed to patrol the upstairs. The inspector's orders." He began to walk away, wondering how long it would take him to set up.

"Oh but how about a drink first? I have an entire menu of recommendations." Kanda had swiftly moved forward, blocking Kid's path.

"I-I'm on duty, Kanda-san. I cannot drink." Kid's smile grew forced and he attempted to move left, trying to squeeze through the small gap between the man and the wall.

He jumped when Kanda's arm shot out and slammed against the wall with a loud smack that was drowned out by the beating of the stereos.

"Oh but I insist. I've seen many of your colleagues patrolling the building. I'm sure you can sneak away for a few moments."

His heart pounded a bit faster as he stared up at the towering man in his way. Without realizing it, he was backing up unconsciously.

"I really think you should let me pass, Kanda-san." He lowered his voice, trying to show the authoritative tone of a police officer. Kanda didn't even flinch, his smile turned into a dark smirk.

"Come on, one drink won't hurt, _darling_." The nickname that rolled off the man's tongue sent ominous shivers down his spine and he stepped back some more.

"Hey, watch it! You bastar-"The guy he bumped into turned around with a scowl only to pale a second later after seeing his uniform.

"T-the police?" The man stuttered, his face flushed from alcohol and embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorr-"Kid was interrupted when Kanda suddenly yanked at his arm and he stumbled backwards into his embrace.

"My deepest apologies, my boyfriend and I were disagreeing on his choice of _cosplay_." Kanda gave the drunken man the most sincere of apologetic looks. Kid looked back at Kanda incredulously.

Now assured that it wasn't a cop he was about yell at, the drunken man regained some confidence and scowled.

"Well, keep your boy toy on a leash!" He spat and turned back to focus on his drink.

"I'm not-" Kid began, starting to feel the underlying hints of panic. He had to get away, the heist was to start in seven minutes and he wasn't even at his destination yet.

He gasped when he was shoved against the wall. His hands twitched, hovering over where his Kid supplies were hidden in the seams of the police vest he was wearing. He stopped himself before he could activate a sleeping bomb. He couldn't do this here, there were too much people and police lurking around. He couldn't blow his cover until he got the jewel. He shifted and he heard the sound of his stun gun bumping against his handcuffs. Stun gun...no...the people would see a cop attacking a civilian...he couldn't tarnish the taskforce's reputation like that.

_But_-he shivered when a hand trailed down his sides to caress his hips-_no, I don't want this._

Hot breath tickled his ear as Kanda lowered his head to whisper. _Bear it bear it. He'll leave you alone after he gets what he wants. Then you can go do your heist. Bear it, Kaito._

"Shhh, I think it's best if you follow me." The blonde leaned forward and he subconsciously tensed, eyes clenched shut.

"Hey!" The hot breaths abruptly left. A wave of cold air washed over the thief and he let out a shuddered breath. He looked up meekly and shot right back up-_when he had started falling?-_with alert eyes.

"K-keibu." He stammered out. _Crap, he's going to keep me here and then I'll be late._

He met the inspector's eyes, prepared to see anger and annoyance but he was surprised to see concern. Nakamori turned to glare at Kanda with a growl.

"Fucking bastard, do you know the consequences of harassing a police officer? I'll have your motherfucking ass-"

"It's a mere misunderstanding, inspector. Please, do calm down." Kanda interrupted the livid inspector firmly, smile still plastered on his face.

"Misunderstanding my ass! I saw you-"

"It's alright, keibu!" Kid butted in and the two of them turned to stare at him. He pulled on a flustered expression and fidgeted with the fake glasses on his face.

"I-ah-um, it was a misunderstanding, keibu. Nothing more." He wanted this to be settled quickly. He had only five minutes left.

Kanda turned to regard the inspector smugly.

"As you can see, keibu. It was really just a misunderstanding. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go. I wish you luck protecting the boss's jewel tonight."

Nakamori clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as he watched the other man saunter away. He turned back to stare at Kid with the same worried eyes.

"You alright? 'Seem a bit pale to me."

Kid shook his head and reached up to pull at the cap that came with the uniform.

"No, sir. I-I'm alright, just a little shaky. I'll go back to patrol." He pushed away from the wall and began to walk towards the staircase.

"Wait!"

He froze on the spot, several thoughts racing through his head. What did the inspector want? For him to tell the truth? Perhaps, he saw through the disguise?

"Sir?" He kept his voice even, eyes darting over to the clock.

"You...really don't look too good. Go to the bathroom to wash your face or something. I'll have someone else take your patrol route." The inspector ordered and Kid relaxed a bit, a smile gracing his face.

"Yes, sir!" He did a quick salute and turned to go towards the bathroom. If he remembered correctly, there was another staircase next to the men's bathroom. It was even closer to the VIP room than the staircase he had in mind. Maybe he could make it in time.

"Botchama? Are you sure you're fine?" He jumped a bit, forgetting that Jii was still on the other end of the mic.

"Yeah, Jii-chan. Sorry about that, I was caught off guard. I didn't think…" _I would get hit on like that. _

"That is to be expected in a night club like this, botchama. This is why I was warning you! Your father in heaven would never forgive me if something happened to you!"

He turned the corner and spotted the bathroom and the staircase. Three minutes left. The taskforce should be preparing to head to the VIP room as well.

"Like I said, I'll be fine Jii-cha-"

A hand smashed over his mouth, knocking his glasses off his face.

"Jii-" He managed to get out before the back of his head collided with the wall hard enough for him to see black creep into the edges of his vision. His cap fell to the floor.

"Botchama? Kaito-botchama? What happened?" He heard Jii's worried voice in his ears and struggled to make some noise. Anything to let Jii know he was in trouble.

Another hand grabbed the wireless radio, ripping it from his ear roughly, leaving angry, stinging welts across his face.

"Oh no you don't, we're not letting you call your police buddies on us." He watched the mic get tossed to the ground behind a trashcan and narrowed his eyes. Screw the heist, he needed to get out of here. He growled and kicked at the man covering his mouth. The pain on the back of his head was starting to fade as adrenaline coursed through his body.

"Hey hey hey! The fucker's fightin' back. Where the hell is Kanda with the stuff?"

The grips on his wrists tightened painfully and he attempted to head-butt the man standing in front of him. There were only three of them, if he tried hard enough he coul-

The sharp pain on his right arm made him stop. He glanced to his right and saw Kanda staring down at him with the same condescending smirk as before. He was holding a syringe, the needle already deeply imbedded in the thief's vein. He pressed the plunger down and the liquids flowed into Kid's body.

The hands holding him up disappeared and he stumbled to regain his balance. His legs tripped over one another and he collapsed to the ground in a heap.

_…__Huh? Why…_

"Mou, Kanda-san. We were waiting for you. Where the hell were you?"

"Don't be complaining about me when three of you couldn't contain one skinny little guy like him."

_Why…can't…I move?_

"Hah look at that! Not so much fight in him now, is there?"

He told himself to get up. This was really bad. He was losing focus rapidly. His limbs were already numbing and the ground was tilting dangerously even though he was lying on it. It was probably some sort of…hallucinogenic or…narcotic…or antidepressant or…anyways the heist probably started already and he was late. He needed to…

_Needed to…_

_What did I have to do…_

"Wahh how much of that stuff did you hit him up with, Kanda? What if he ODs?"

"Not enough to kill him, but enough to keep him quiet for a while."

"No mercy at all, as expected of you Kanda-san~"

Kid was yanked to his feet but he barely felt it. Little alarms in his mind were going off, telling him to wake up from his daze and hightail out of this disgusting place.

But…

He blinked rapidly as two men dragged him towards the back exit. Down the dark hallway that led to the dance floor, he saw.

He saw Nakamori-keibu and the taskforce walk towards the staircase, ready to catch a thief that wouldn't be there when the clock struck one in the morning.

_Wait….Don't…. _

He lifted up his shaking arm, fingers outstretched-as if calling for them.

_Look…this way…I'm over here…_

The cold November air hit his neck as he was shoved outside. The door_-the gateway back to warmth, the path to safety-_closed with a slam.

_Help me. _

* * *

><p>"This is why I hate these places." Shinichi groused to himself as he was shoved to the side for the ninth time by some drunken person's behind. Maybe he shouldn't have tried to cut through the dance floor.<p>

He was already twenty minutes late. It had been finals week and none of his classes at the University were easy enough for him to breeze through them without studying. When hell week had finally ended, he thought he would treat himself to a heist. It was just his luck to run into a suicide case on the way there. The case actually oh what a surprise, turned out to be a murder case where the girlfriend had murdered her boyfriend. Who then promptly broke down in tears when Shinichi pointed out all the flaws in her weak attempt to hide her crime.

"Hey, there sexy~ Wanna have some fun tonight?" He swiftly avoided a raven-haired woman's attempt to latch onto his arm and continued pushing through.

"Do you prefer something different then, honey?" A lanky man-college student, most likely a drug addict with those blown up eyes and shaking hands-moved to block his way.

"Out of my way." Shinichi scowled and pushed past him as well.

He let out a big sigh when he finally got to the edge of the dance floor. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he observed the surroundings.

_Strange…there seems to be a lack of bouncers around. _He recalled walking into the club without any trouble. _Where were they?_

"Nakamori-keibu!" He called out to the inspector when he spotted the taskforce huddled at the bar counter.

The inspector turned, a glass of water in his hands.

"Oh it's just you. Damn brat." Nakamori scowled and turned back to sipping his bland beverage. Shinichi approached the inspector and Nakamori absentmindedly pinched the detective's cheek as a heist precaution.

Shinichi hissed when the inspector finally let go. He rubbed his face and looked around. The taskforce seemed on edge. Many of the officers were holding glasses of water or soda, looking around absentmindedly, tapping their feet restlessly.

"Did Kid take the jewel?" He finally worked up the courage to ask, curious about the strange atmosphere surrounding the police force.

Nakamori's hand twitched and he looked up at the nineteen year old with a frown.

"No."

"N-no?" Shinichi started in surprise.

"The bastard never showed up." Nakamori growled and downed the water in one gulp.

"Never showed…."

"We're staying behind for another half hour. If there is no notice from him by then, we're calling it a night." Nakamori rubbed his eyes tiredly. Shinichi could tell that the man was itching for a cigarette and was only holding back because he was technically still on duty.

"I'll just take a look around, inspector. I'll be leaving soon." He said and Nakamori snorted.

"Do as you please. But be careful, brat. There are a lot of disgusting bastards here."

Shinichi nodded, grateful for the warning. He wasn't planning on getting jumped tonight. He still had his soccer belt and wristwatch handy in case he did.

"Come to think of it, there was that officer I sent to wash his face before…I wonder if he's alright…"

He blinked when he heard Nakamori mutter that last part to himself. _Bathrooms…_

He walked away and spotted the bathroom sign pointing down a darken hallway. _Totally not suspicious at all.._The detective snorted and made his way over.

The first thing he noticed is the cap on the ground. He bent down to pick up the hat and turned it over in his hands.

It was a police cap.

"Crap. Was the officer attacked or something?" He murmured to himself, eying the pair of broken eyeglasses on the ground next to where he had found the cap.

_Strange…there's no prescription to these glasses….fakes? Could it be… _He placed the glasses inside the cap and combed the ground with his eyes.

_Cigarette butts, joints, condom wrappers, beer bottles-_He paused when he noticed something shiny behind the trashcan.

"A radio?" He heard the frantic voice coming from the mic and lifted it to his ear.

"Botchama? Kaito-botchama? Please, this is not funny at all! Are you alright? Please answer me!" An elderly man's panicked voice reached him and he was speechless for a moment.

"Um…" He began and the elderly man gasped at the sound of his voice.

"Botchama? Is it you? What happened? There was a sudden bout of static and then you wouldn't answer me!"

"….Who is this?" Shinichi cleared his throat and asked cautiously.

The voice at the other end grew silent, he could hear the tension.

"No, I already know who you are. You are Kaitou Kid's assistant, am I correct? There is no one else that would be using a police radio on a different frequency from the others." He explained, staring at the cap and glasses with a frown.

"….And you are Kudo Shinichi-kun, if I'm not mistaken. You're the only one that comes to mind after hearing your voice." The man finally speaks again, a slight tone of amusement lacing his voice.

"Are our voices really that similar?" Shinichi gives a small chuckle before growing solemn.

"What happened? I found pieces of his belongings everywhere."

Kid's assistant told him everything he knew in a fast pace, concern overcoming professionalism.

"So I-I do not know what has happened to him but please, Kudo-kun. Help him."

Shinichi swallowed and nodded even though the old man could not see.

"I'll do what I can. Please just standby, I'll update you if I find anything." He waited for the assistant's confirmation before turning the radio off.

This was much worse than he had originally thought. If what the assistant said was true about Kid being harassed several times during the course of the night, then Kid could be-

Nausea made his stomach churn uncomfortably at the thought of Kid being pushed around by men twice his size. He wasn't going to allow that to happen because…

Because….

He blinked and shook his head, smacking his redden cheeks. _Focus Kudo, start searching._

He began with opening the door to the men's bathroom.

The many different smells assaulted his senses and he coughed violently, covering his nose with the sleeve of his coat. The combinations of smoke from various drugs was making his eyes water. Four guys were staring up at him with awed expressions.

"Hey." One of them giggled, waving wildly.

"Hi." Shinichi coughed again.

"Want?" Another held up a burning stick with a wide grin and Shinichi shook his head before closing the door again.

Not there.

He turned to the janitor's closet next to the bathroom and opened it. There was no smoke coming from this one but there was a couple.

A couple that was obviously looking for some privacy without having to pay for a room.

"Oh my god-ahh! Get your ow-hahh-own room, damn it!" The lady scowled and picked up one of her heels, throwing it at the detective. He closed the door before the shoe could impale his eyeball.

_Definitely_ not there.

He sighed and turned to go upstairs. He knew that the club acted as a love hotel as well. The thought of Kid being up there…anger sparked in his chest and he stalked forward. His hand wrapped around the handle of the stairway door. This was going to take a while. He wondered if his dignity would last that long.

Just as he was about to turn the handle, he heard a loud crash coming from outside and turned to stare at the exit.

_What…was that?_

**Yes Shin-chan go save your thief! Again, blame my muse. I didn't want to end it here. The rating will be M next chapter, so be on the look out for that. Reviews will encourage muse to think of more plot and encourage Shinichi to move a little faster xD **


	2. Chapter 2

***Waves* Hello guys, I apologize for not updating this for over two months. **

**Thank you celeskid for helping me beta the first half and for all the lovely suggestions you gave. **

**But here's chapter two of Helter Skelter. It will conclude in the third chapter, thanks for supporting.**

**WARNINGS: Nonconsensual EVERYTHING, trigger warnings for rape and language. Please think about it carefully before you continue reading.**

**It is alright if you would prefer to skip this chapter. It's merely a flip perspective of what happened to Kid while Shinichi was solving his case and exploring the bar. His rescue will take place in chapter 3. **

**Enjoy.**

"Aren't you a bit young to be a cop?" One of them pushed him to the ground and he grunted at the impact.

Another one knelt down and grabbed both of his wrists. His arms were lifted above his head and pressed down firmly to the ground.

Kanda was standing off to the side with an amused grin, and Kid focused on him in order to stop the dizzy spells that made his head spin.

"Search him. He might have a gun." The manager of the club ordered and the remaining lackey grabbed at his police vest.

"Ooo handcuffs! Hand them here!" The one holding his hands reached out and took the cuffs. With a click, his hands were bound.

"He only has a stun gun, how lame." The guy threw the taser on the ground, but his hands did not leave Kid's torso.

His breathing quicken as every small touch felt like a sunburn. His body was like a hot plate, the touches were drops of water that sizzled as they hit the burning surface. He threw his head back and let out a soft moan of pain, writhing around. Sweat dripped down his forehead as his brain throbbed against his skull. _Too much too much too damn much._

"Is he moaning? What a little slut. I've barely touched him!"

"Don't flatter yourself, it's the drug. Here, carry some just in case." Kanda sighed and handed each man a syringe to pocket. He knelt down next to the struggling cop. He had to admit, the cop looked pretty damn hot, sweat drenched and flushed in the face. He placed a cool hand on the boy's forehead and watched with delight as the cop's breath hitched and his back arched. Blood flowed down to between Kanda's legs as he watched the hot mess in front of him.

"Fever….and hypersensitivity…" Kanda murmured with a smile. He looked at the stun gun on the floor.

"Hmm…" He considered his options with a soft hum.

"Kanda-san?"

"Hold him down."

The other three followed his orders without question.

He picked up the stun gun and turned it to the lowest setting. _Can't have him die._ Kanda smiled to himself before flicking the switch on.

The buzzing sound made the cop flinch and attempt to move away.

"No you don't." Kanda chuckled and unzipped the vest. The blue dress shirt underneath was sticking to the cop's skin with sweat, highlighting the tight muscles that were barely fully developed. _He's like a damn child. _

"Hey, are you sure you're a cop?" He pulled up the dress shirt as well and the cold air made the smaller man's torso shake with shivers.

When he didn't receive an answer, he pressed the stun gun against the cop's side and removed it a split second later. Kanda's smirk held a sadistic edge as a strangled cry escaped the officer's lips, his eyes widen to the size of saucers. His body convulsed in a jerky manner and his limbs spazzed even with the three men holding him down. There was a slight smell of charred flesh and the patch of skin was burned a light red.

"I asked you a question, you know." He guided the taser upward towards his abdomen before flicking the switch again.

Kid's mouth was open in a silent scream as another painful jolt shot through him. He momentarily lost control over his entire body as his vision turned white. _It hurt. __It hurt so god damn much._

"N-ye-yes! Yes!" His words came out desperate, and hard to comprehend. He cursed himself when he nearly answered no.

"Hmm…you don't sound that sure." Another jolt ripped a scream from him. Why wasn't anyone coming? Didn't they hear what was happening?

The ground beneath him was vibrating from the intensity of the music from inside the club and his head throbbed even more.

"Yes! I'm sure!" He growled out, his breathing ragged and irregular. The hands pressing his limbs down felt like fire. They burn through his clothes and deep into his very being. Kanda's hand was freezing cold, and it clashed with the burns on his upper body.

"I'm not so sure about that. Why would a cop only carry a stun gun anyways? Where is your gun?" Every question came with another brief shock that didn't give him enough time to react. The smell of his own flesh burning filled his nostrils, and he wanted to vomit.

Another shock prompted him to rack his disoriented brain to come up with an explanation that didn't give away that he was Kid. His arms and legs were twitching, his lips quivering. He couldn't feel anything, much less try to talk coherently.

"K-kid's non-v-violent. N-no need for guns." At least he hoped that was the case with the taskforce. He always thought it was strange (and immensely lucky) that no taskforce member had taken a shot at him.

Another shock and he couldn't speak anymore.

"Nonviolent? Tch that is why I hate that bastard of a thief so much." Kanda shook his head and flicked the taser off. The continuous buzzing noise ended.

He poked at a burn mark on Kid's side, and the thief flinched away, shaking his head. _Stop it, stop it. What did I ever do to you? I haven't even stolen the jewel yet. Why…._

"What kind of criminal steals something and returns it? And tries not to hurt anyone? Don't even get me started on the task force. You dumbasses have been chasing that idiot for twenty years and you still haven't caught him? Are you even trying here? If I were a cop, I would've shot that son of a bitch out of the sky years ago. You cops are pathetic."

Anger filled his body as the man kept taunting him. How dare he make fun of the taskforce? How dare they insult the Kaitou Kid?

"Ah, what's wrong are you mad?"

The thief snarled and tried to lunge forward with the little strength he had. It was pointless; the grip on his shoulders were too strong.

"Don't you dare talk shit about the taskforce or Kaitou Kid!"

"Hmm, I understand that you're mad because I'm badmouthing the taskforce. But why Kaitou Kid? Why are you so protective of the bastard thief?" Kanda took the thief's chin in a painful grasp, preventing him from turning away.

"Unless….you are the Kaitou Kid."

Kid stopped his struggles to stare up at the man with wide eyes. That's right, he had lost his cap and glasses in the struggle before. He no longer had any masks to hide behind. His face...it was uncovered! He's exposed! No….he figured it out? N-no, he can't...he can't!

_Calm down…calm down_

"I-I'm not-"

"You know, I've always thought Kid was pretty good-looking." One of the men holding him down said with a leer.

"Same here, after watching some of his tricks. I'd think he'd be really _flexible_." Another chuckled while staring up at the night sky as if he were fantasizing. It made Kid feel sick.

_Stop….I'm right here…_

"You know….I have to wonder. Those elaborate heists of his must require a lot of information and planning. Where do you think he gets all this information? I highly doubt it's his own skill."

_I research….I research a lot._

"I think he sells his body for the information."

"What about his equipment? Hang-gliders don't come cheap. Maybe he's fucking a mechanic for deals?"

_No….no I…I-_

"Ahhh~ how unprofessional. All for stealing a jewel to return? Pathetic."

_No…I'm not pathetic…stop…shut up.._

"He's just doing it for the attention. There are people that get off on those kinds of things, right?"

"Adrenaline junkies?"

_Shut…up…_

"How creepy~"

_Creepy..._

"Nah, I think Kid-san isn't loved enough at home."

_I- _

He paused in his struggles.

_That's right..._

He thinks about the dark, cold house that awaits him every day.

_I'm..._

Mom always traveling...and dad-

**_Alone._**

"A slut and an attention whore. Pathetic~"

_Slut...whore...pathetic..._

"Enough." Kanda finally halted the taunting and patted the thief on the cheek.

"Mr. Officer, it's no fun if you zone out."

"Let...me go..." He was tired. So damn tired. He couldn't think anymore. He wanted to go hom-

_Dark, gloomy, empty, silent, **alone**. _

"N-no." He didn't want to go back home either.

"No? You don't want to be freed?"

_What? _

No...No...! He started to shake his head rapidly. He did! He did! He wanted to get out of here immediately.

"Huh, seems like Mr. Officer likes this kind of stuff."

"N-no, I-ah!" Another shock reminded him that the stun gun was still present.

"Tch, annoying. You're not answering any of my questions and all you do is whine…your voice is starting to annoy me. How about you stay quiet for a while?" Kanda grinned down at him and Kid started to shake his head again.

The men holding him down suddenly let up their grip. The burning sensations in his shoulders remain, and he could barely move them. Stunned and dizzy, he blinked uncomprehendingly.

_Focus...focus...get out of here..._

The burning hands returned and he hissed when he was dragged up and forced down on his knees. The cold of the floor seeped through his thin pants and he trembled, nearly losing balance. They ripped his police vest off and tossed it to the side. He pressed his handcuffed hands down on the ground in order to steady himself.

One man stood on each side, pressing down on his shoulders. He could not see the third one. Kanda was still standing in front of him.

_Focus..._His supplies were in the police vest and he couldn't reach it..._focus_..He could try to push these guys off, but four against one? The drugs were still making him unfocused and sluggish…_Focus.._

But he couldn't, they've seen his face...they've touched his face…they know his real appearance…if he pulled out Kid equipment now...

The sound of a belt jingling made him snap into a horrified awareness.

_No..._

Kanda stepped forward, belt off and pants unbuckled.

The thief tried to inch back, shaking his head furiously.

_No..._

The pants fell and so did the black boxers. Kanda was directly in front of him.

"Suck."

"Let me go!" He was fighting desperately now. The grip on his shoulders grew tighter.

"Kanda-san's getting rowdy~!" One of them giggled with a whoop.

His handcuffed hands scratched at the floor frantically, trying to reach the police vest. Screw them, he didn't care if they saw him use his Kid equipment. Because he couldn't take this anymore. He had to get out of here. He had to-

The third man grabbed a fistful of his hair tight enough to rip several strands from their roots. He pushed his head forward.

"You're making Kanda-san impatient, dumb cop!"

"Yeah! Look at him, standing there in the cold."

"Should warm him up!"

Kid kept struggling, shaking his head back and forth while murmurs of protest spilled from his quivering lips.

The stun gun aimed at his neck stopped him, and he glanced at the weapon from his peripheral vision with a shuddered breath.

"I've always wondered what the highest setting on this thing would do." Kanda hummed and flicked the switch on to said setting.

The soft buzzing from before turned into a roar of chirping birds, sparking with the electricity. He saw that the energy seeping out of the weapon made even Kanda's hand twitch. It was inches from his neck and he could feel the sweat dripping down his nape.

He would die if that touched him.

_No..._

"It's alright with me if you die." Kanda shrugged, waving the stun gun a bit closer, causing Kid to inch away.

"People disappear at bars all the time. By the time your colleagues notice, we'll have you sunken to the bottom of the ocean." Kanda moved even closer; Kid's eyes flickered to stare at his erect cock, shaking.

"And if you can't satisfy me, I'll go back inside and find someone who can." His threat was not spoken out loud but Kid could infer:

_I'll hurt the task force if you don't do what I say. _

The hand on his head shoved him forward again.

His breaths came out labored and quick. He could feel the panic clamping down on his chest, squeezing at his lungs. He couldn't breathe.

The stun gun inched closer, and he could feel the electricity trying to reach out at his skin.

He shakily opened his mouth, lips trembling as he truly understood the position he was in.

His assaulters didn't waste a second.

The moment his lips parted, Kanda thrust forward and the hands pushed Kid's head down. The appendage was shoved into his mouth and the thief gagged as the vile taste hit his tongue. He automatically shook his head in response, wanting to yank free and spit.

"Did you not hear what I said? Satisfy me, dumb _cop_." He heard Kanda's growl over the buzzing in his mind. _Right…I have…I have to protect the task force…I can't…I can't…_

With a shuddered breath, he trained his eyes on the ground and began to suck.

Saliva pooled in his mouth as he tried to slicken the shaft as much as possible. _Anything_ to lessen the feeling of skin scraping against the insides of his mouth.

"Look at Kanda-san getting all that action. Ah~ I think we'll have some fun as well!"

"Ah-" Kid let out a muffled gasp of surprise when cold hands began to trace up his body. Fingers circled around to grope at his chest-_shivers coursed through his quivering body-_and unbutton his dress shirt.

"Watch your damn teeth!" Kanda hissed in pain when teeth scraped against the sensitive skin.

_Focus! _He told himself as he turned back to the task at hand. Curling his lips, he covered his teeth and continued to wet the cock.

Chilled air hit his exposed chest when all the buttons on his shirt became undone. The sudden intake of breath made Kanda rumble in pleasure, his cock vibrating in the thief's mouth.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" The manager of the club openly teased and Kid didn't dare look up.

"Faster!" He grabbed the thief by the hair and pulled him down further. Kid let out a choke when the member pushed against the back of his mouth, threatening to go down his throat. Kanda's grip on his hair loosened, choosing to focus on thrusting slowly into Kid's mouth instead. Drool dripped down the thief's chin as he struggled with the new position. His chest heaved up and down in an attempt to control his gag reflex. _Focus focus focus!_

"Ngh-!" The fingers on his torso continued to tickle his scalding skin, soft ministrations dancing across his chest. Another pair of hands appeared and pinched his harden nipples, massaging them in a deceivingly gentle way.

"What's this, Mr. Officer?" Hot breath misted over his neck-_he unconsciously shuddered- _"Are you getting turned on?"

_Stop…stop…don't make me…._He pleaded in his mind, his fingers digging into the cement ground. He hated this. He wanted to escape. He wanted someone to save him! Anyone! Just-

_Stop making this feel good. _

A moan sounded from his throat when the hands began to trail down to his hips. Kanda let out a pleased grunt in return.

His lips were growing numb from the erratic thrusts, the area surrounding his mouth bruised red and purple. His jaw ached, throbbing each time Kanda pushed back in.

The hands have found their way to his belt. With a few swift movements- and distractions from a few particularly harsh thrusts- his pants were worked off.

_Eh...? Why...why are they- no...no! Stop it! _

Before he even had a chance to protest, a hand slipped into his boxers and grabbed his member.

**!**

His mouth tightened around Kanda's hard cock, causing the man to shudder.

"Does that feel good, officer-san? To be touched and played with?"

"N-ngh-!" The hand traced up and down his shaft in fluid motions. One finger rubbed against the head teasingly before disappearing again.

His breathing grew labored as he struggled for more air. The oxygen supply coming through his nose was insufficient, his mouth was occupied-_too much too much stop stop stop._

"Are you getting hard, officer-san? Want to make some noise? It's okay, no one will hear you. You can moan all you want, you little slut."

_A _deep thrust pushed his head back-_he was too tired to support it_- and more saliva dribbled out- _like a fucking slut, aren't you quite the pathetic loser? _Outside of his hazy mind, he could hear Kanda's breathing grow more and more erratic as he came closer to climaxing.

"Mgnh!" The hand slid all the way to the head of his cock and squeezed. His mouth tightened considerably and his tongue flick over Kanda's tip, sending the man over the edge.

With a subdued grunt, the man released straight down Kid's throat, pulling out halfway. The remaining semen sprayed across the thief's face in an embarrassing display of humiliation.

The moment his mouth was free, Kid turned his head and promptly vomited. The dark ground was splattered with white, mucous-like liquid. His head spun and he swayed dangerously. If it weren't for the molesting hands that were supporting him, he feared he might've passed out right then and there.

"Ah~ what a mess."

"How pathetic, he couldn't even swallow."

"That's disrespectful to Kanda-san."

His cheeks were burning up; the shame was spreading throughout his entire body, finding a place in his naive heart. Cum dripped from his fringe, mixing in with his sweat and-_ah were those tears?_ His pokerface utterly shattered.

_**Pathetic**._

The hands released him and he collapsed onto his side without a word,

One man knelt down in front of him; he stared back with unfocused eyes.

"Damn, that's kinda hot. The man whispered, hands hovering over the thief's head.

"A picture of commemoration~ Smile Mr. Officer~" A flash of light made Kid flinch. _No...stop it..don't..._ He bit his lips, curling in on himself; his handcuffed hands lifted to cover his face.

_Don't look at me._

"Ahh, we should've taken some more pictures before."

"Maybe even a video."

"Ohh~ Nice idea! I'm sure a little video would've made enough dough to last us a week or two. He's not bad-looking."

"...We can make one right now." The other three turned to look at Kanda. The man was pulling his slacks up and buckling his belt.

"...Right now, Kanda-san?"

"Don't we have some toys left over from the last video?"

"Ahh with Apple-chan, you mean?"

"Where are they? I'll go get them!" Another man spoke up eagerly.

"The office down the street."

There was shuffling as the man ran off in a hurry.

"Officer-san, don't fall asleep on us, okay? We're nowhere near done with you yet." Kanda's hand patted against his cheek.

_...What? Not...done? _

"A cop video..quite kinky ain't it?"

"I'm getting excited just thinking about it."

"Kanda-san, may I get him ready?" The one named Goda leered at the cop's limp body with hungry eyes.

"Tch, do as you wish." Kanda sauntered to the side, pulling out a cigarette. He was satisfied...for now.

"Yay~ Just watching Kanda-san and officer-san getting it on was making me hard." Goda licked his lips and knelt down.

"Ne officer-san, are you still horny?" He placed his hand on the cop's exposed chest and rubbed the flesh enticingly. He giggled when the younger man gasped and arched his back.

"Ah~ so the drugs are still working? I'm glad! Ne, you didn't get to finish earlier right? Did it feel good though? Having your cock touched?" As if to prove his point,his hand trailed down, reaching into Kid's boxers to grasp at his shaft again.

"A-ah!" Kid's eyes snapped open as he shook his head back and forth, tears freely flowing. _Stop, no not this again. Please don't-_

"But I promise I can make you feel even better_." _

The thief's breath hitched when he was flipped onto his back, his hands pinned above his head yet again by Goda's hand.

"N-no, please don't do this please-" His face burned in shame at the thought of having to resort to begging. _I swear, I'll leave. I won't go after your bosses' gem. Ever! Please just don- _

"Shh.." The man grinned and held a finger to Kid's bruised lips. He straddled the thief and started to remove his belt with one hand. His pants were off within several seconds, his harden cock in sight.

"Ever had your ass played with, cop?"

"S-stop-"

"Well, there's a first time for everything." His hand reached down to completely pull off Kid's boxers.

**!**

"N-no!" He screeched and wrenched his body to the side. Goda had been wrong. The effects of the drug were starting to fade. He took his chance. _Leave me alone! Get away get away GETAWAYGETAWAYGETAWAY-_

Unbalanced, Goda let go of the thief's hands as he cursed.

"Fucking bastard-"

The thief took this moment to pull his leg in before kicking out. His foot hit Goda in the crotch.

"Fuck!" The man's voice squeaked as he fell off the thief and into the row of garbage cans at the side.

_CRASH_

"Shit!"

"Goda you dumbass!"

"Get the fucking cop!"

Kid had turned onto his stomach, attempting to crawl his way to the opening of the alley. _Help...someone help me!_

"Ah-!" He collapsed when a hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him back with brutal, furious force. His arms scraped painfully against the uneven ground.

He was flipped onto his back again. He stared up at Goda's ire-filled eyes. Kanda was standing to the side, his expression filled with anger as well. The remaining man knelt down to hold down the thief's shoulders and arms. This time, tight enough to hurt.

"Bastard...now you've done it!" Goda's tone was no longer flippant and joking.

"I was going to go easy on you because you're cute but not anymore!" He hissed and reached into his pocket to pull out the syringe.

"N-no-!" He opened his mouth to yell and was silenced when Goda slapped his other hand over his mouth.

"Shut up."

The sleeve of the thief's shirt was ripped as Goda frantically looked for his vein. _Please..._he shook his head, trying to free his legs again- but Goda had his legs pinned down firmly this time- _please..._

_Help me. _

The syringe was in his arm again, the plunger halfway pressed down when-

"Hey!"

Four heads turned to look back towards the side entrance of the club.

_Tantei...kun? _

**Pfft *ends it here abruptly and runs off* See you at the conclusion chapter. Reviews are appreciated and loved.**


End file.
